marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcos Díaz
Marcos Díaz, also known as Eclipse, is a mutant who possesses the power to generate, manipulate and absorb photons of light. Marcos is also the boyfriend of Lorna Dane and a member of the Mutant Underground. Biography Early life At the age of 13, Marcos was kicked out by his parents when they discovered he was a mutant. Forced out onto the streets, Marcos found himself on the streets of Bogota struggling to survive. Marcos eventually found work with the Mexican Cartel and became the enforcer for the Cartel's leader Mr. Guerra, even started a relationship with his daughter Carmen Guerra. However, Marcos eventually became disillusioned with the Cartel and when approached by John Proudstar and Lorna Dane to join the Mutant Underground; he agreed leaving the Cartel and Carmen behind. Soon after joining the Underground, Marcos and Lorna fell for each other and started a relationship. ''The Gifted "eXposed" Marcos, Lorna, and John were tracking down a mutant named Clarice Fong who had recently escaped from the Sentinel Services detention facility. John using his tracking abilities found her at an abandoned workshop. Marcos and Lorna confront Clarice and after a violent first meeting the two are able to convince her that they are on her side and to come with them. Police soon arrive and Marcos uses his powers to blind the officers long enough for the group to escape. However while fleeing Marcos is shot in the arm an injured much to Lorna’s rage who proceeds to brutally attack the officer responsible until finally being subdued by back up forcing the others to leave her much to Marcos horror. After returning to their Headquarters John patches up Marocs and they argue about whether they should go rescue Polaris until the news comes in about the incident at the high school, with John claiming that at this moment it is not safe. Later Clarice approaches Marcos to thank him for saving her and asks for more information on the Mutant Underground. Marcos explains that they are a national network with cells in big cities and that it was first founded just after the mutant laws went into effect, which was just before the X-Men disappeared and that this particular cell was founded by Polaris and set up in a abandoned bank that was abandoned since "Oakwood". Eager to rescue Lorna, Marcos asks if Clarice powers could get them into the holding facility where Polaris is kept, but she tells and then shows him that if she tries to go somewhere she can't see or hasn't been the result can be lethal. Marcos phone rings and he's surprised to find Reed Strucker on the other end. Reed offers Eclipse information on Polaris and the DA's case against the underground in exchange for help for his family and tells Eclipse that Polaris is pregnant much to his shock. Marcos waits at Tex's lounge to meet with Reed. Reed arrives and they have a tense negotiation about Lorna, with Eclipse revealing it is his child she's pregnant with, and how Eclipse can help Reed's family, but they finally come to an agreement and Eclipse gives Reed a location. The deal is that Reed's family goes tonight, but Reed stays behind until they find Lorna. Later at night the Strucker family meets with Marcos. Marcos tells them that they'll get them past the southern wall and hooked up with new identities but then Sentinel Services arrives. Reed tries to negotiate, but Turner refuses to listen to him. As the group flees they are found by John and Clarice. When running into a dead end Clarice manages to open a portal with some difficulty as Marcos, Andy, Lauren, and Caitlin enter the portal both Clarice and Reed are shot forcing her to close the portal and leaving Reed behind. "rX" Marcos helped tend to an ill-stricken Clarice. When Andy begged for help to rescue his father, Marcos calmed him down, revealing he wanted his father there with as much as Andy did, as he was going to help get Lorna out of prison, but that at the moment they were not in any position to stage a rescue. Later. John confronted Marcos about his "freelance job", to which Marcos attempted to justify that the Strucker kids were mutants in danger, and that Underground 's exact job is to help mutants in those situations. However, John brushed off his excuse and claimed what he did was for Lorna, to which Marcos did not deny, but claimed John didn't care .John bit back that he wanted Lorna back just as much as he did, but that they couldn't risk destroying the Underground in the process to do it. Their argument was then interrupted by Lauren, who told them to come quick, as something was wrong with Clarice. Her condition had worsened to where she begun to lose control of her powers, randomly opening portals, specifically to a road on the countryside. One portal opened in front of an oncoming pickup truck, but closed, serving the back of the truck, which came blazing through the portal and into HQ, causing damage. When Blink created another portal to the same location, they found people with guns have arrived. Thanks to Lauren's shields, the portal was closed before any shooting would start. Marcos noted that "they we're toast" should people come through Clarice portals to their headquarters. To stabilize Blink's condition, Marcos went with Caitlin to a hospital to extract the medication needed, as HQ was according to Marcos, on the "mutant plan", having nothing but only "some first aid and some painkillers". After arriving at South Region Hospital, Caitlin and Marcos manage to gain entry under the guise of being a couple, and that her mutant "boyfriend" was injured. Though after seeing Caitlin's head wound (from the truck incident at HQ), the doctor assumed she was being abused. Disguised as a nurse, Caitlin managed to steal the medicine they needed, but noticed the doctor had called the police, believing that her head wound was the result of being abused by the recently-treated Marcos. Upon reuniting with him, they manage to escape the back of the hospital before they could be apprehended, with Marcos using his powers to melt the exit shut to ensure the cops could not follow them. While on the way back to the Underground, Marcos and Caitlin conversed about how mutants are treated so badly. Marcos didn't call that bad, considering the doctor patching him up and calling the cops "top-flight mutant health care". He also revealed that mutants' so-called "rights" are easily taken just by being considered "dangerous". When asked how his parents dealt with his being a mutant, he revealed his parents kicking him out of the house at the age of 13, the day when his powers first manifested. To survive, he claimed to done "some things" he wasn't very proud of, but that Lorna had saved him from it. From then on, he considered her his family, compared to his parents. Marcos then called Caitlin "something" that she never rejected her kids for being mutants. Upon returning to HQ, Caitlin began to panic, but assures it's a security measure by a mutant Underground member to keep unauthorized people away from headquarters, but noted something was wrong with it being stronger than usual. Speaking to Pedro (the mutant responsible for the fear induction), Eclipse learned that the building was being evacuated as Blink's portals were randomly and violently opening and closing everywhere in and around HQ. However Caitlin managed to jump through the portal and administer the medicine to Clarice. Saving her life and keeping the Mutant Underground from being exposed. "eXodus" Marcos and John were arguing, again, about breaking into the prison to rescue Lorna with Marcos wanting to use Clarice's powers, but John and Caitlin were worried after what she went through after the last time. Sonya backed Marcos and encouraged John to train Clarice. Caitlin stepped in and suggest to them to try to go through legal means, reaching out to loyal or a congressperson. They told her however that it would be too dangerous to expose themselves while they're living in secret. Later Clarice tells John that her powers have been "broken" ever since she got inured along with the mark she got over her eye. John however tells that while her powers are somewhat unreliable that they can work on it and get her powers back. Sonya pulls John aside and asks how things went. John tells Clarice that she's struggling, but Sonya says they don't have time and offers to help by using her powers to implant memories in Clarice, but John reminds her of the times that went wrong and says he doesn't want to take shortcuts. While practicing again John and Clarice talk about her powers some more. Clarice claims she has to be scared to access her powers but John shares some Marine training about simply holding on to something that makes her happy and to focus on that. Clarice tried it and was able to spark a small portal but could only hold it stable for a moment. Johns tracking abilities then kicked in and he noticed and footprints and other signs of the Struckers having left the hideout. John tells Marco and tells him that they have to go after them as If the Struckers are caught, they will a get caught. John and Marcos find Caitlin at her brother Danny's home. They argued and Danny woke up and found them all in the living room. Danny was furious that Caitlin brought mutants into his home as an angry, armed mob is forming outside of Danny's home. With Danny's son having texted a picture of the trophy to a friend and word spread. They all argued about how to handle the situation but Danny decided to go outside himself. Danny argued with the ringleader and tried to convince them to disperse, but the mob was determined to search the house. Andy became angry and blew off the door with his powers. The ringleader, Chuck, picked up his gun to shoot Andy but Thunderbird pulls Andy back and Eclipse heats up the gun so Chuck drops it. They all move towards their SUV and drive off, but the mob jumped in their vehicles and pursued. As the mob opened fire on the SUV. Thunderbird called ahead to the hideout to let Dreamer and Sage know what was happening and prepare to help somehow. Dreamer went to Blink and told her the other are in trouble and to make a portal to transport them back however Blink claimed she would be unable to. With no other choice Dreamer used her mutant power, on Blink, implanting memories of a loving relationship with John. Now having someone to care about, Blink was convinced she could make a portal to rescue the others. Dreamer and Blink went to the road outside to wait for the vehicles to arrive. Blink opened a portal to headquarters in the middle of the road, drawing on her false memories to fuel her power. Thunderbird sped up the SUV and it drove through the portal with Dreamer and Blink following back inside Blink hugged Thunderbird and as he sent her inside then asked Dreamer what she did. Dreamer tells Thunderbird that she gave Blink one of her old memories of them together which angers John as he pointed out the implications but Sonya defended her decision claiming it was the only way to save them. The next day, Caitlin, Marcos, and John met with Danny on a secluded road. Danny offered to let the Struckers use their cabin in the smokey mountains Danny also had learned that Reed was alive and was being transferred to a top secret mutant detention center along with another mutant from the underground. "eXit strategy" Marcos was with John as he briefed the Underground on the situation with Polaris, Reed, and the transfer. While John insisted that they needed to attack Sentinel Services, Sage was hesitant remembering losing six people the last time they tried an assault like that and calculated the odds of success were not good however Marcos reminded them all of everything Polaris has done for each of them in the past. Despite this in the end only several agree to the rescue attempt, but many others refused much to Marcos anger. With The rescue team only consisting of Thunderbird, Eclipse, Blink, Dreamer, Harry, and Caitlin. Caitlin suggests hitting the transfer convoy rather than the prison. Which John and Marcos agreed that it was a good idea, However, they needed to know the route which Eclipse believed he could learn the route by contacting the cartels much to Johns reluctance as he reminded Marcos how difficult it was to get away from them last time but Marcos reminded him that this is their only chance to save Lorna. Marcos arrived at the cartels base of operations, but was not welcomed warmly. As a guard name Francisco put him at gunpoint and escorted him into a club. where Carmen,greeted him. Marcos asked to see her father, but she revealed that he retired and that Carmen was now in charge. Marcos asked Carmen for information on Sentinel Services and revealed that the situation was about Lorna, who Marcos left Carmen to be with. This reopened an old wound about how Carmen’s father thought of Marcos as a son and expected him to marry Carmen and take care of the family and his business. However, Carmen agreed but in exchange for a favor, Marcos agreed to being Carmen's "friend" again. Marcos later called John to fill him in on what was transpiring. John didn't like it, but Marcos saw no other way. Carmen continued to toy with Marcos and asks him why they didn’t work out. However, Marcos told her that he didn't want to be involved with drugs anymore. Carmen then got a message and revealed to Marcos that she has a use for him. Carmen then gave the information to John who relayed it to the team. Carmen bring Marcos to a room where a man was being beaten by the cartel. The man apparently having stolen drugs from the cartel, and Carmen revealed that she wanted wants Marcos to use his powers to get the man to reveal where the drugs were. Marcos reluctantly agrees to the terms and tries to convince the man to give up the information easily. However, he refused however, forcing Marcos to begin threatening to blind him with the light from his hands. The man gave up the information, and Carmen agreed to give Marcos the information. Marcos then returned to headquarters with the time the convoy is leaving. When John asked about Carmen, Marcos still visibly uncomfortable from what he had to do didn't want to go into details about it. In the morning the team gets into their positions however before the assault begins Marcos tells Harry and Sonya that if things go wrong to leave without him as he was not going anywhere without Lorna. As the convoy comes into view of the mutants Andy and Lauren manage to stop the bus after an initial setback but this results the bus not stopping in the right place. Marcos tells the others to flee, but Harry and Sonya refuse with Harry instead deciding to use his powers to sneak towards the bus undetected and see what’s wrong. However, unbeknownst to them their old friend and teammate Pulse was being controlled by Sentinel Services who used his powers to cancel out theirs. This results in Harry being seen by Sentinel Service agents and getting shot. Using a gun he had bring Marcos provides covering fire so Sonya can help Harry. Running out of ammo Marcos tries to activate his power to no avail until John manages to knock Pulse out returning everyone's powers allowing Marcos to overpower the Sentinel Services. At the same time Lorna and Reed manage to escape and regroup with Marcos, John, and Caitlin. Marcos and Lorna tearfully embrace before fleeing the area. "boXed in" Marcos, Lorna, John, Caitlin and Reed pulled into their rendezvous point; an abandoned lot. Reed thanked Marcos for saving him despite having no obligation to, but Marcos was more concerned with getting themselves out of the open. While Caitlin and Reed embraced after being apart, Lorna, Marcos and John retrieved the untraceable getaway cars they had left nearby. John stopped them for a second to explain that Pulse was responsible for them losing their powers at the warehouse district. Marcos and Lorna were in disbelief as they were all under the impression that he died two years ago at the relocation facility. Furthermore,they noted Pulse hated Sentinel Services and protected all his people from them in Macon, which as John informed them, was a station that had been recently raided. John then heared an incoming Sentinel Services drone. Marcos and Lorna volunteered to draw it away while John, Caitlin and Reed headed back to Headquarters. Marcos and Lorna drew the drone away as planned though they struggled with taking it down. Lorna attempted to reach it on her own but it was to far out of range. When Marcos discovered that it was now above the car, Lorna thinking quickly pulled off the rear view mirror and levitated it just outside the car. Marcos then shot his sunbeams at it, which reflected off the mirror and successfully destroyed the drone. Marcos and Lorna then express how much they loved one another and shared a passionate kiss. With the coast seemingly clear Marcos took respite to address the fact that Lorna was pregnant with their child. While she had been through a lot, Lorna happily noted that the baby was okay as she could feel it in a similar fashion to feeling metal or electricity. Marcos then asksed if she was happy. Lorna told him that she thought a lot about bringing a baby like theirs into the world they currently live in. As for Marcos, he couldn’t wait to be a father and as their hands touch, just like before, they created a small aurora borealis. Lorna then decided If it was a girl, she would name her "Aurora" in reference to the aurora borealis they created when they touch. Marcos on the other hand suggested "Rory" if their child was in fact a boy, but she laughed hysterically and decided against it. Marcos and Lorna soon arrived at a Sentinel Services roadblock. While Marcos wanted to find another route, Polaris suggested that they keep going. Forcfully taking control of the car and proceeding towards the roadblock in high speed before abruptly stopping and getting out the car thanks to Marcos protest. Making quick work of the two agents backing Agent Turner Lorna disarmed him of his gun and kidnapped him. They took Agent Turner to an abandoned warehouse, where Lorna placed him up against a wall and magnetically wrapped a piece of rebar around his neck, giving Agent Turner a collar of his own. She then tightened it to the point where he could just barely breathe. Marcos soon began to worry what will follow with them abducting a Sentinel Services agent. However, Lorna told him she hoped to seize the opportunity to figure out what they did to Pulse. Pointing out that if they've found a way to turn mutants against each other, then the Underground wouldnt stand a chance. Lorna reminded Marcos that Pulse was John's best friend and that If they can turn him, then they can turn anyone. As further reassurance, Lorna informed Marcos that they were going to try to turn her. Marcos then demanded to know why Pulse was working the convoy. Agent Turner reasoned that not all mutants are terrorist, but Marcos and Lorna weren’t buying it. When Polaris accused them of committing genocide, Agent Turner told them that his actions stem from July 15th. However Marcos pointed out, that 7/15 was the action of a few mutants, not all despite political claims and noted that people died on both sides. Turner however reasoned that nobody had to die at all as far as he was concerned and that he was not going to apologize for trying to stop mutant violence, but Marcos questioned how he can fight violence with more violence and that 7/15 indeed did start out as a peaceful protest. Little did Marcos and Lorna know and much to their shock that Turner revealed the so called “peaceful protest” killed his daughter. Taking a minute on how to handle this new information Lorna called Marcos over to remind him that they must remain focused as while she did empathize with Turners lost she noted that 7/15 changed the world. Thousands are dead. Relentless mutant persecution all across the country is on the rise and that they are fighting for every mutant that can be turned into a weapon. Marcos agreed that it was a fight worth fighting for but he did not think Agent Turner would provide them with any useful information so Lorna decided to take the information from him. They contacted Sonya to inform her that they kidnapped Agent Turner and that they needed her help. Agent Turner informed them that the kidnapping of a federal agent would only make things worse for them and that their only move was to let him go and hope for the best. Lorna agreed to let him go if he told them the truth about Pulse and the secret detention facilities. Turner countered however that they were only kept secret to protect them from people like her and Marcos. Keeping dangerous mutants off the streets. However, he had no intentions of telling them what was done to Pulse. Although Lorna told him that's what they had Dreamer for, who arrived with Clarice via portal soon thereafter. Unfortunately, just behind them was Sentinel Services backed up by the Atlanta Police. Sentinel Services surrounded the warehouse where Marcos, Lorna, Clarice and Sonya were holding Agent Turner hostage. Noticing that they were about to move in, Marcos asked Clarice if she could portal them out when the time comes. She replied with a hesitant "maybe", as the act of teleporting was more taxting tearing holes into space than it was for him to “light up”. Agent Turner warned Sonya as she approached that using her powers on him was an assault against a federal officer. She exhaled her pink smoke into his face nonetheless. With Sentinel Services moving in, Lorna bought Sonya more time by launching rebar out the window at the agents, forcing them to momentarily retreat. Unfortunately, Sentinel Service returned fire with tear gas, and they were now moments away from invading the warehouse. This caused Sonya to be ripped away from Agent Turner before she could restore his memories, leaving him in a state of pain and confusion. Back at Headquarters, Sonya drew several well detailed illustrations of what she could recall seeing in Agent Turner's mind. It was hazy, but Turner definitely knew Pulse. There was also a building, documents, and a logo. While Reed was just as unfamiliar with the logo as her, John remembered seeing it branded on Pulse's arm. Fortunately, Reed did recognize one of Sonya's drawings. He identified it as being the Baton Rouge Federal Building. Some people he prosecuted were transferred there, but they disappeared soon thereafter. "got your siX" ''To be added "eXtreme measures" To be added "threat of eXtinction" To be added "outfoX" To be added "eXploited" To be added "3 X 1" To be added "eXtraction" To be added "X-roads" To be added Character traits Marcos is a passionate and strong-will fighter who sometimes lets his emotions overrule reason. Although he can be somewhat short-tempered, impatient, and distrusting of strangers, Eclipse is fiercely loyal to his friends and those he cares about, willing to do almost anything to ensure their safety. However Marcos does have a dark side that he tries to hide as noted by his ex girlfriend Carmen and shown when he destroyed her competitors drug shipments for her enjoys some of the chaos he causes with his powers. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Eclipse is a very powerful mutant who can generate, manipulate and absorb photons of light. **'Light Generation:' Eclipse can generate, create and project photons of light from both his hands. His beams are powerful enough that he could blind someone even if they closed their eyes by putting it up to their face. ***'Light Beam Projection:' Eclipse can manipulate photons to project powerful rays of light and energy beams from his hands which are hot enough to cut through cinder blocks. His body is a literal battery of light and heat. When severally injured, Eclipse's wound emits light that burns to the touch, proven when he was shot by an Atlanta officer, and later when the bandage was removed. **'Photokinesis:' Eclipse can manipulate photons of light. **'Energy Absorption:' Eclipse can absorb photons of light. Relationships *Mutant Underground **John Proudstar/Thunderbird - Close friend and team leader. **Sonya Simonson/Beautiful Dreamer - Teammate; deceased. **Clarice Fong/Blink - Teammate. **Augustus/Pulse - Teammate turned unwilling enemy; deceased. *Cartel **Carmen Guerra - Ex-girlfriend and ally. *Hellfire Club **Esme Frost - Former teammate. **Phoebe Frost - Former teammate. **Sophie Frost - Former teammate. **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Girlfriend and former teammate. **Tex/Fade - Former teammate. **Pedro - Former teammate. **Sage - Former teammate. **Andy Strucker - Former teammate. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Sean Teale ***Season One ****''eXposed'' (First appearance) ****"rX" ****"eXodus" ****"eXit strategy" ****"boXed in" ****"got your siX" ****"eXtreme measures" ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"eXtraction" ****"X-roads" Trivia * In the comics, Eclipse is an alternate universe version of the hero and mutant Sunspot. Gallery ''The Gifted'' Mutant Case Files Eclipse Season 1 THE GIFTED Category:The Gifted characters Category:Created characters Category:Mutant Underground members Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Light Generation Category:Characters with Light Manipulation Category:Earth-10005